Fate's meeting
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: What if instead of being the daughter of the Bennet's Elizabeth and Jane are the daughters of the Gardiners on their way to visit their aunt and uncle at longbourn. what happens when they meet darcy and Bingley. what diffrance can parents make.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pride and Prejudice or anything affiliated with Jane Austen.

**Summery: what if Elizabeth and Jane were Gardiner's instead of Bennet's what if they met Bingley and Darcy when they came to Hertfordshire with their parents to visit their Aunt and Uncle Bennet would anything be different? Jane and Elizabeth Gardiner are headed to Hertfordshire with their parents. Their they'll meet the men of their dreams but will they get a happy every after with a medaling aunt and low social standing?**

"Mama do we really have to go," Elizabeth slumped In her seat, her parents had just informed her and her elder sister that they were headed to Longbourn to visit their Aunt and Uncle Bennet and well Elizabeth loved her Uncle Edmund to distraction she couldn't stand her Aunt Fanny or her three insipid daughters. Mary Catherine and Lydia seemed to be a plight on her life sometimes.

"Now Lizzie, I know you don't like them but we haven't seen them in forever and your Aunt keeps writing for a visit," her mother tried to sooth her youngest daughter.

"Your right I'm sorry," Elizabeth sighed siting up straight in her chair, "When do we leave?"

"In the morning dear, why don't you go start packing while I have cook start dinner?"

"Ok mama, is Jane in her room?"

"Yes she's packing I told her well you were at the Park." Elizabeth nodded and headed up the stairs but her mother's voice stopped her. "Just think Lizzie my dear you can see your friend Charlotte while we're their didn't she mention something about being courted by someone in her last letter?"

Elizabeth's blue eyes sparkled as she turned to look at her mother, "Yes she did say that I believe it's a nephew or cousin or some relation of Uncle Bennet the person the estate is entailed to on his death, I'm actually a bit anxious to meet this man." With this she turned on her heel and headed up the stairs to pack her bags for a long stay in Hertfordshire. Her father of course would only stay a few days as he couldn't be away from London and business for that long but her mother Sister and her would stay for an extended period.

She was folded her spencer and placing it into her bag when she heard her sister's voice, "do you need some help Lizzie," she turned around to see her ethereal sister standing in her doorway.

"No Jane I'm fine thanks I only have a few more things to pack, is it time for dinner?"

"yes, Mother sent me to get you," Elizabeth smiled and linked her arm with her sisters before heading down the stairs and into their dining room. She sat down in her usual seat and looked around she was lucky to be blessed with the family she was even if she did have a vexing Aunt and Uncle to contend with.

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat in the swaying carriage on his way to Hertfordshire his best friend Charles Bingley had just rented property their and had asked Darcy to come with him on an extended holiday as Darcy hadn't been away in a long time since the disaster r that was Ramsgate he figured it was as good of time as any to get away. He watched the landscape pass him by and he turned to his campaign as he waved to Charles who was riding along beside them.

"So Georgiana how do you feel about the trip,"

"Georgiana looked up from her needlepoint and smiled at her brother casting a quick look over at her companion Mrs. Annsley who was reading her book intently. "I'm excited I love London but sometimes it can get tedious especially as I'm not officially out in society yet." Darcy smiled at his sister happy to see her opening up after everything that happened with Wickham two years previously.

"Well I don't know what types of activity's you'll find in this town Charles described to me but you'll get plenty of fresh clean air," she gave him an indulgent smile as she went back to her needlework. Darcy pulled a book out and read for the rest of the journey he turned his head to look at Bingley's new residence as the carriage came to a halt. The place looked alright now he just wondered what the people would be like.

Mr. Bennet was trying to read in vain much to his contention his wife wouldn't leave him in peace. "Mr. Bennet, you have to go you just must he has five thousand a year and he's single think of our daughters," she pleaded with him.

"Mrs. Bennet I'm not going and that's final," he looked down at his book he knew very well that none of his daughters were ready for marriage and none of them would be suitable for someone of Mr. Bingley's status his wife just didn't seem to realize this.

"Fine Mr. Bennt when you die I guess me and the girls will just starve," she slammed out of the room thinking of a way to get introduced to Mr. Bingley. For a moment forgetting that her two very eligible nieces were on their way to stay.

A/N ok this is my first P & P story so please be kind I wanted to twist and turn the story. Thus Jane and Lizzie having different parents. Darcy bringing Georgiana Caroline not being in the picture at the moment how will these changes effect the story. Review the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update and you'll get the answers you're looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing to do with P&P

**Warning read before you continue on to the story. Ok I've decided on the pairings for this story, yes its Jane/Bingley Lizzie/Darcy mainly but I also decided on the other pairings. They will be Mary/Mr. Collins, Charlotte/Mr. Parker (and OC I made up) Lydia/Wickham Kitty/Mr. Brandon (another OC) and Georgiana/Coronel Fitzwilliam. Yes I'm aware that Mary/Mr. Collins and Georgiana/Coronel Fitzwilliam are related but I figure in the time period they are in its ok. Jane Austen herself wrote a whole book *Mansfield Park* about Cousin's falling in love and Cousin Marriage's prevail in her stories. Anne/Darcy and Elizabeth/Mr. Collins unions weren't object able because of the family connection just the fact that they didn't make good couples. So if these couples upset or offend you please don't read on. If you've made it through his long warning thank you and continue please don't flame or complain about the pairings though. **

Elizabeth felt like she was never going to make it out of that carriage, they'd been bumping along the road to Longbourn for the last two days and she was tired and her back was stiff. She couldn't wait for a real bed not the things that roadside inns claimed to be beds. Mr. Gardiner noticed the fatigue starting to mar the features of his daughters and wife. "We're almost there," he looked out the window. "I'd say we have about a half an hour."

Elizabeth nodded and pulled out a book emerging herself in her newest novel to pass the time, well Jane worked on her sampler. Elizabeth would never understand how her sister could work on that thing in a swaying carriage if she tried that her fingers would be filled with needle pricks. She was just finishing up the third chapter when she felt the carriage come to a halt and she looked up the door was thrown open and Mr. Hill the Bennet's butler stood before them, her father stepped out first and held out his hand to help her mother down, he then helped Jane and finally herself. She felt immensely better once her feet had hit the solid ground.

Before she could even gather her equilibrium again she heard shriking and she saw a blur run past her. "Oh Brother you must talk to him he's being absolutely impossible." Mrs. Bennet shrieked clinging tightly to her brothers jacket.

"Fanny pull yourself together," Edward pried his sisters fingers from his coat and looked at her distressed face, "Now tell me what's going on."

Mrs. Bennet wrung her hands together in distress oh brother its horrible Mr. Bingley our new neighbor has come to let Netherfield and Mr. Bennet refuses to go and call on him and if he doesn't call on him of course me and my girls can't and then what will we do he can't marry them if he can't talk to them," she flung her hands into the air.

"Wait Mr. Bingley is here in Hertfordshire. " Mr. Gardiner turned to look at his wife, Madeline looked just as shocked as her husband at this new turn of events.

"Yes that's what I've been trying to tell you," Mrs. Bennet was now highly aggravated, "You see we must meet him for he has to marry one of my girls he just must." No one but Elizabeth noticed the look of pure distress that passed over Jane's delicate futures. Elizabeth tried to suppress a smile that threatened to break across her face as she thought of Mr. Charles Bingley. His father and her father had been business partners in London and while the eldest Mr. Bingley had taken his fortune and left trade Her father loved the business and though he had the money he loved the business and wanted to stay in trade.

Elizabeth knew her three cousin's looked down on her family because of their trade business but in reality Mr. Bennet may have money but his daughters only got a thousand pounds in dowry. Well she and Jane would each receive 15,000 pounds as their Dowry's now the eldest Mr. Bingley was gone these last three years and the son had taken the money and last Elizabeth had heard was looking for an estate. Well Elizabeth was friends with the amiable Mr. Bingley she wasn't to fond of his two sisters Caroline and Louisa they were stuck up snobs who seemed to forget were their family's wealth came from.

Jane Bennet felt her face lose all color, her aunt wanted one of her cousin's to marry Mr. Bingley her Mr. Bingley really he wasn't hers but she'd known him since she was a child and had always held a secret tenure for him. She couldn't stomach the thought of one of her cousins being his wife. It made her sick to her stomach.

Mr. Gardiner turned to his wife. "Maddie dear why don' t you go and unpack, you to girls." He looked over at Jane and Elizabeth. "Sister I'll deal with it ok, I'm going to go and give my regards to Mr. Bingley." Now of course he wasn't doing this for his sisters benefit but because Bingley was a great family friend. He hadn't seen him in a few months and was eager to see what his young counterpart was up to.

"Ok dear I'll see you for dinner," he nodded and got into his carriage ready to head over to Netherfeild. Mrs. Bennet was confused but she wasn't going to complain she was getting her way.

"well lets get you inside," in her nervous excitement she quickly got them inside and settled up in their rooms. Elizabeth set next to her sister and patted her hand.

"Jane dear are you ok,"

" Ok I'm fine," she smiled at her sister but Elizabeth could see the lie behind the smile she decided to let it drop for that moment. She just patted her hand and stood up.

"Ok Well I'm going over to see Charlotte do you want to come?"

"No I'm fine thank you," Jane smiled and Elizabeth got ready to leave Longbourn.

Darcy Georgiana and Bingley had settled into life at the new estate with minimal fuss but Bingley didn't seem to have a moment to himself all of his time seemingly taken up with meeting the new neighbors most of them fathers with daughters of marriages age.

"Brother please promise me you'll never gain a man's acquaintance just so I can meet them," Georgiana pleaded as she watched another man leave the house.

"Georgiana my dear I promise," Darcy sipped his tea and looked over at his sister. He loved his sister and never wanted to part from her but sooner or later he knew he'd have to give her over to some other man to take care of. He looked out the window and noticed another carriage come up the path he sighed and thought here we go again.

In London a young man of nine and twenty slumped into his chair and ran his hands over his face. He was exhausted and wanted out of the city he thought of his cousin Darcy and how he'd informed him he was headed to Hertfordshire he knew Darcy and Bingley wouldn't mind so he packed his bags and determined to head out of the city at once for some fresh country air.

Elizabeth knocked on the door at Lucas lodge and was admitted, she looked around and waited for Charlotte to be made aware of her presence when she heard raised voices. "No of course I won't marry you." That sounded like Charlotte's voice. Elizabeth cringed it looked like her courtship with Mr. Collins had gone sour.

A/N ok here's the next chapter if I get lots of reviews I may upload another chapter tonight or in the early morning. So review and thanks for the reviews so far. I wonder what will happen next. Fitzwilliam is on his way to the estate Mr. Gardiner is there and Elizabeth just walked in on a rejected proposal. Ok so I made the Gardiner's rich because in the book Mr. Bennet didn't seem to think anything of the fact that supposedly Mr. Gardiner had gotten together 10,000 pounds in a short time.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing to do with Jane Austen

Edward left his carriage and made his way up to the formal door that lead to Netherfeild. He knocked on it and waited for a servant to answer. The door was pulled open and a plumb women who must be the house keeper answered. "how may I help you Sir,"

"yes I'm Edward Gardiner and I'm here to see Charles Bingley is he excepting visitors. "

"yes sir, if You'll just step in I'll let him know you're here." She curtsied to him and he waited in the foyer as she left to fetch her master.

Edward waited patiently looking around the hallway he now stood in.

Charles was standing in his study his hands clasped behind his back staring out the window, his mind wondering, it no longer resided in Netherfield it didn't even reside in Hertfordshire, no his mind was all the way in London in a house on Gracechurch street his mind had wondered to a delicate blond with the loveliest blue eyes known to man.

A knock sounded on the door, "Come in," he turned to find his house Keeper Mrs. Littleton entering.

"Sir," she curtsied "you have a visitor."

Charles groaned it seemed he hadn't had anything but visitor's since he'd came to this estate. Every male in the vicinity wanted to make his acquaintance in the off chance he'd decide to marry. "Did he leave a name?"

"Yes sir he said he was an Edward Gardiner."

Charles was sure he'd heard wrong surely Edward wasn't here and if he was why and was Jane with him, "Well show him in," Mrs. Littleton smiled serenely to herself to see the eagerness that sufficed her masters' whole body.

"Certainly sir," and with a last curtsy she was gone, and Charles was left to ponder this new twist his life had taken, he waited impatiently in his study. He paced back and forth and time seemed to slow to a trickle. If felt like hours instead of the few minutes it in reality was.

"You can go in now sir," Mrs. Littleton told Edward as she came to him in the foyer.

"Thank you," he headed towards the study he knocked on the door and was instantly bade to come in. he walked through the doorway and smiled slightly at the look on young Charles face and though his daughters thought him their clueless lovely father he knew more then they gave him credit for. "Charles good to see you I heard from my sister Mrs. Bennet that you were in here and I just had to come and see you for myself.

"Take a seat Edward," Charles gestured to the seat across from his desk which Edward took gratefully. Charles sat behind his desk trying to wrack his brain and figure out if a Mr. Bennet had been to see him. He couldn't remember such a man. He grabbed the brandy from his desk and poured some holding it up to Edward who nodded he poured him some also. "A Mr. Bennet I don't believe I've seen him does he not have any marriageable daughters" Bingley quipped.

Mr. Gardiner chuckled, "Quite the contrary my dear sir he has three he just refues to visit you much to his wives dismay you see she's desperate for them to marry."

"And he's not?"

"Charles believe me these are three of the silliest girls you have ever seen in your life you wouldn't want to be stuck with them even if you met them. But alas I'm here so you can be introduced to them."

"Well isn't it lucky they don't know I have Darcy with me then," at this Edward became intrigued.

"You have Fitzwilliam with you,"

Charles nodded, "Yes him and his sister journeyed here with me."

"Well this certainly makes things interesting doesn't it." He chuckled.

Darcy was sipping his tea well Georgiana was concentrating on her breakfast, "Who was at the door this time Mrs. Littleton?" he asked the housekeeper.

"A Mr. Gardiner sir here to see Mr. Bingley." With this Darcy sat up straight and placed his tea cup on the table. He looked over at Georgiana who had a look of pure mirth in her soft blue eyes.

"Georgiana dear please excuse me," he stood up.

"of course dear brother," but before she could finish he was already out the door. She laughed behind her toast, it looked like Elizabeth was in Hertfordshire.

Elizabeth stared in dismay as Charlotte came running out of the parlor a slightly round man following behind her, "How can you just refuse my marriage proposal you're two and seven I'm the best you'll ever get and you know it," he growled. Charlotte was flushed to Elizabeth's eyes. She stepped in front of her friend and looked down at the squat little man.

"Sir what is the meaning of this," her stance could have been that of a duchess as she stared down the man in front of her.

A/N thanks to those who reviewed. So what's going one Have Elizabeth and Darcy already met what Will Elizabeth do to Mr. Collins and why is Charlotte refusing him. Review if you want to know reviews get me to update.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own pride and prejudice

"Madame you will move out of my way well I talk some sense into my wayward intended," he attempted to get past Elizabeth who firmly stood her ground, anger flashing in her eyes.

"It sounded to me sir that she's refused your proposal and that perchance you should leave this instant. The glare placed firmly on Elizabeth's face could make any man cower but Mr. Collins was just too stupid to realize it.

"Madame you have no business here," his eyes shot firy daggers at her.

"no you are the one with no business here."

Charlotte came out from behind Elizabeth's back and glared up at the man that had been paying court on her. "You are no longer wanted here Collins, I can't even continue looking at you not after I saw you kissing Mary Bennet two days ago out by the pond.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she heard the words that left her best friends lips. "Sir you will leave this house this moment and don't think I won't be talking to my uncle about this revelation."

The wind seemed to come out of Collin's sails as he quickly left Lucas lodge. As soon as the door was shut behind him Charlotte collapsed against Lizzie and started to sob. Elizabeth held her friend as she rocked her back and forth. "Lizzie what's so wrong with me am I really that unlovable." Charlotte sobbed.

"no, no Charlotte never think that," Elizabeth rocked with her friend. "you are well done with him I promise the right gentleman is out there for you."

Well the girls were on the floor of Lucas lodge a knock was heard on the study door at Nether field.

"I bet that's Darcy now," Bingley leaned over to Mr. Gardiner as they both looked towards the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Darcy stood in front of the two men his hands twisting nervously in front of him. "Mr. Gardiner." He nodded to the older man.

"Mr. Darcy," mirth played in his eyes as he watched the younger man.

"Darcy my man sit down you can't just stand there forever," Bingley nodded towards the free chair by Mr. Gardiner. Darcy sat down but couldn't seem to speak so Bingley decided to take it upon himself. "it seems the Gardiner's and their daughters are in Hertfordshire visiting Mr. Gardiners sisters family. The Bennets."

"That's right," Mr. Gardiner interjected. "Fanny and her family live but three miles down the road.

"Miss Elizabeth didn't mention you'd be in Hertfordshire in her last letter," Darcy finally spoke.

"Oh she wasn't aware it was a spur of the moment thing, though she didn't mention you would be here either."

"oh yes Bingley here found this place so we came for a bit of a holiday. I planned to write to her at the first opportunity but it doesn't seem it would have gotten to her anyway."

"no I suppose it wouldn't have," Mr. Gardiner said.

"Mr. Gardiner I'm sure you have obligations at the Bennet's for tonight but why don't you Mrs. Gardiner and the girls dine here tomorrow of course bring the Bennets also."

"That is very generous of you Bingley I'll discuss it with Madeline tonight and send a note to you tomorrow."

"That sounds perfect. " Bingley nodded.

Mr. Gardiner got up and bid the men goodbye before taking his leave he decided he wouldn't tell the girls about Mr. Darcy's presence and just let them find out when they came for dinner.

As Mr. Gardiner's carriage pulled away, Fitzwilliam's horse pulled up he threw the raigns to one of the waiting men and strode towards the front door. Knocking on the door he was surprised when it was Georgiana who answered.

A/N thanks for all the reviews and please review. Hmm so we know what Collins did still not positive what is going on between Elizabeth and Darcy and Fitzwilliam has made it to Netherfield review if you want to know what will happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Pride and Prejudice

"Richard," Georgiana exclaimed taking in the man in front of her.

"Georgiana." He bowed.

"What are you doing here?" she stood in the door way and realizing what she was doing stood back and ushered him into the room.

"I was growing restless in London Darcy had mentioned that you were coming here and I thought I'd join you. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Oh no I'm sure it won't." Georgiana saw one of the passing maids and called her over. "Lucy if you would be so kind as to fetch Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley.

"Of course Miss." The maid curtsied and went off to find the two men.

"Well come into the parlor let me ring you some tea." As soon as they were settled Georgiana asked for the tea and sat down herself. "Well dear cousin it seems you just came at the perfect time.

"And why pray tell was that." He arched his eyebrow in curiosity.

"it seems that a certain Elizabeth Gardiner and a Jane Gardiner are but three miles down the road at a Bennett estate."

"Really," Fitzwilliam chuckled. "That should be interesting.

"I know, and with all the eligible girls in town after Charles and I'm sure my brother to once they meet him, well I say let the games begin."

Richard smiled to Georgiana so carefree and Happy something he wasn't sure he'd ever see again.

"Georgie, the maid said we had a visitor." Darcy came into the room and stopped short when he saw his favorite cousin. "Why Fitzwilliam what are you doing here?"

"Why Darcy what a way to make someone feel welcome," just then Charles came around the corner.

"Of course you're welcome, Fitzwilliam." He slapped the other man on the back. "good to see you."

"You to Bingley, I got bored in town I needed a change in scenery I thought I'd join you, but according to Georgie here we may have some entertainment no one expected. You've got to love those Gardiner girls. "

Charles had just poured a glass of scotch and was now chocking on it at the words that came out of Richards mouth. "Yes… well.." he sputtered.

"They are actually coming here tomorrow for dinner," Darcy put in rescuing his friend from having to talk any more.

"That's great I haven't seen them in awhile."

"I believe last time you saw Lizzie she pushed you in the fountain at the Lowry ball for muddying her dress hem by stepping on it." Darcy chuckled.

"True, and then you had to go and tell everyone I was fascinated by the gold fish that I was just looking to closely and fell in." Richard scowled.

"You have to admit the look on Countess Lowery's face was priceless."

"That it was." Richard conceded the point.

"I always miss all the fun things." Georgiana pouted.

"Don't worry dear in a year you'll be at the party and I'm sure right on the front line." Fitzwilliam assured her wrapping his arms around her.

She didn't know what it was but something about his touch made her shiver.

Back at The Bennett Elizabeth had just gotten back and was in a mode that anyone that knew Elizabeth Gardiner knew not to cross her when she was in such a mood. She walked right into her uncle's study and sat down.

"What can I help you with Lizzie my dear?" Edmund looked at his niece in shock watching the thunder clouds roll across her face.

"I just came to inform you that, your cousin Mr. Collins has been playing not just my good friend Charlotte false but also your own daughter Mary."

"What do you mean?"

" I just came back from the Lucas's and Mr. Collins asked Charlotte to marry him of course she turned him down because she says she saw him kissing Mary the other day."

"Dear if you would be so kind as to send your cousin Mary in to see me."

Elizabeth got up nodding and left the room to fetch her wayward cousin.

Edward had gotten back from Netherfield still shocked at what he'd found. He made his way to his room to find his wife hanging their clothes.

"So dear how was the meeting?"

"Shocking." He sat down and loosened his tie. "Not only is Bingley their but as are the Darcy siblings."

Really." Madeline was intrigued "Lizzie will be so happy, I know with Darcy being in Derbyshire all the time and her in London she misses him a great deal."

"I know dear, you know every day I'm expecting that he'll ask for her hand. "They've been courting officially for five months now."

"Not to mention the fact that they've known each other since they were children." Maddie but in."

"Well since Lizzie was 8 and Darcy 15 but yes." Edward said.

"Remember how they met." Mrs. Gardiner asked.

"How could I forget?" Edward chuckled remembering back.

"_Mommy I want to go and see that tree over there." Elizabeth pointed to the tree in the middle of the square. _

"_Ok dear go ahead," Madeline told her younger daughter as her older daughter was once again stitching a sampler. _

_Elizabeth skipped across the lane and stood under the lone tree looking up into its bushy leaves. She was so concentrated on the tree she didn't notice the teenage boy running at her. And he was so concentrated on getting to the tree he didn't notice the little girls standing under it. _

_Before anyone could blink they'd collided and both found themselves on the ground. They looked at each other both scowling. _

"_Hey you meanie you knocked me down." Elizabeth struggled to her feet hands on hips glaring at the boy. _

_Darcy stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm sorry miss I wasn't looking were I was going. I'm Fitzwilliam Darcy and you would be?" he held out his hand. _

"_Elizabeth Gardiner an you got dirt on my favorite dress." _

"_Well miss Gardiner I'm sorry about that, but I'm sure it will come clean." _

"_You better hope so." She scowled before storming off much to the amusement of her mother who had been watching the whole scene. _

_Darcy had showed up at the hotel the next morning a new dress in hand. Madeline who had opened the door was shocked. "May I help you?" _

"_Are you Mrs. Gardiner Mam" _

"_Yes," _

"_This is for Miss. Elizabeth to replace the dress I got dirty yesterday." He held it up. _

"_Well isn't that sweet. One moment, Elizabeth." She called into the room. _

"_Yes mother." _

"_This young man has brought you a new dress." Elizabeth looked at the dress in his hands and then back at him taking the garment. _

"_Thank you." _

"_You're most welcome Miss. And again I'm sorry for the mishap." He bowed and was gone._

The Gardiner parents came out of their reminisce _that_ wasn't the last time Elizabeth Gardiner and Fizwilliam Darcy would see each other. They became best friends after that and would always see each other during the Gardiner's yearly trip to Derbyshire and Jane, Elizabeth and Georgiana became great friends. It wasn't until recently thought that Darcy had actually gotten the nerve to ask for permission to court Miss Elizabeth.

"Oh by the way, Bingley wants us all at dinner tomorrow but we can't tell the girls about Darcy." Madaliene smiled and went down to Tell Fanny who screamed with joy at the news. Which was good because it slightly off set Mary's wails of despair.

A/N Sorry for the long wait. Writers block sucks. Well we know more of Elizabeth and Darcy's history. We'll get more into Bingley and Jane later. Colonel Fitzwilliam is there and we'll see what's going to happen to Mary in coming chapters. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Pride and Prejudice

Mary Bennet was seething as she sat glaring out the window and into the Longbourne gardens. How dare your meddlesome cousin get into her business, how dare her father tell her how to conduct her life, she snorted he'd never cared before why should he care now. Her mind wondered back to the day before when he'd called her into his office.

_Mary sit down." She sat not sure what he wished to discuss with her. Her father wasn't the most obvious father leaving the girls care to their mother, who let's face it wasn't that great of a mother to begin with. _

"_Yes father." _

"_Mary, I've just some rather disturbing news from your cousin Elizabeth." He glared at her and she moved cautiously in her seat. _

"_What about?" _

"_It seems you were seen by Miss. Lucas in a compromising position with Mr. Collins who at the time was courting Miss. Lucas." _

"_Now why would you believe that father?" Mary tried to act innocent. _

"_I would believe that because Mr. Collins has asked Miss Lucas to marry him and she's ademently refused and Elizabeth found them. Elizabeth has never been one to lie Mary, you on the other had have trouble telling the truth." _

_Mary's face blenched of all color. He'd asked Charlotte to marry him even though he had promised he'd leave the little old maid nothing. The look on her face was all the confirmation that Mr. Bennet needed that his niece had been telling the truth. _

"_Mary you are forbidden from seeing Mr. Collins ever again and he will be kicked from this house in moments. _

"_You can't do that," Mary shouted. _

"_Oh yes I can, and young lady you better watch yourself. He glared dismissing his daughter and groaning why he couldn't have gotten daughters like Elizabeth and Jane. _

Mr. Collins had been kicked from the house an hour after that conversation but what her father didn't know was that he had let a room down the road in the next town over. She wasn't going to let her father ruin her life she would marry Mr. Collins even if that meant eloping with him.

As Mary was plotting downstairs, Elizabeth and Jane were trying to ready themselves for tonight's dinner at Netherfield . "Lizzie I have no idea what to wear." Jane threw another of her dresses on the bed as Elizabeth handed the maid her light purple dress to be pressed for later that night. Elizabeth approached the bed and looked at the dresses spread across it.

"This one," She picked up a peach colored dress and held it up to her sister. "It will compliment your hair and skin beautifully, Mr. Bingley will not be able to take his eyes off of you." Jane blushed taking the dress from her sister and handing it to the maid to be pressed.

"Thanks Lizzie."

"No problem." The sisters shared a sisterly moment. As down the hall Mrs. Bennett was in a tizzy herself.

"Lydia, Kitty you have to find the perfect dress." She was flinging her daughters wardrobes all over the place."

"Why?" Lydia yawned in dissatisfaction as her mother turned to glare at her.

"Lydia Bennet, I don' t know how your uncle knows Mr. Bingley but you can be assured he will want him for one of his own daughters and we can't let that happen. He will marry you or Kitty if it's the last thing he does.

"I'd rather marry a military man," Lydia flounced as her mother handed her a light yellow dress.

"You will not," Fanny Bennet was scandalized at her youngest daughter.

Kitty was sitting silently on her bed as her mother flew around the room. She wasn't going to contradict her mother like Lydia but she also wasn't going to fall into her mother's plans. What Mrs. Bennet didn't know was that her middle daughter had found love in a young law clerk at her young Phillips office. Kitty Bennet was determined to follow her own heart. She just wasn't strong enough to tell her mother that at the moment.

"Here Kitty," a light blue dress was thrust into her hands.

"Thank you mama." Kitty said handing the dress to the maid.

"You're welcome dear, I still can't believe your father threw Mr. Collins out and refused to let Mary see him. What is that man thinking Mary of course should marry him so she can be mistress of this house on your father's death." She ranted.

Kitty rolled her eyes. Of course Mary the perfect daughter in her mother's eyes that girl would do anything to get what she wanted no matter who she hurt in the process. And Kitty herself still couldn't figure out who in their right mind would want to marry Mr. Collins. That man was a pompous jerk.

That night The Bennett family and the Gardiners all made their way to the carriage and to Nethefield. "So brother you never did tell us how you knew Mr. Bingley."

Edwards eyes twinkled. "Why his father and me used to be business partners I've known him since he was a child. Fanny got even more upset by this. As their conversation was cut short by the carriage stopping at the front door of Nethfield. The gentlemen helped the ladies down as they were greeted at the door by Charles.

"Jane, Lizzie" he smiled at the two woman he'd grown up with. His eyes lingering a moment longer on Jane much to the displeasure of Mrs. Bennet. "If you'll follow me into the dinning room we are just waiting on a few more people. He sat his guest and then himself just as three more people walked into the room. Elizabeth gasped.

"Darcy, Georgiana, Fitzwilliam." They all sat down and smiled at Elizabeth.

"It's good to see you Lizzie." Georgiana smiled at the woman she knew would one day be her sister in law. All Elizabeth could do was nod she was still in shock at seeing the three of them there but especially Darcy.

Darcy looked across the table at her. Taking in her beauty he couldn't believe it had been so long since he'd seen her pretty face with those exquisite eyes.

A/N thanks for the reviews. If you want more review. Next up What will Lizzie say to Darcy what about Jane and Bingley. Will Mary's plan work? You'll just have to wait and see. I'm not sure why but I've always had a dislike of Mary so I'm not going to make her to nice in this story.


End file.
